


Panic

by Flowerofthefaefolk



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerofthefaefolk/pseuds/Flowerofthefaefolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slam poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning - this poem talks about panic attacks

Darkness creeps in like a   
Paradox, clouding my vision with unspent tears of   
Woe;  
Woah...  
I can barely breathe as the fire in my lungs engulfs me in its  
Inferno;  
No!  
I can't see I can't hear I can't live out of touch;  
Ouch -it has me in its grasp will it last or will it   
Go?   
Going  
Away like the tide or a wish or every last life that ever graced this earth...


End file.
